


Say Something

by cathcacen



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Loyalty, Protection, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcacen/pseuds/cathcacen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toothless has apologised many times for his unknowing betrayal, but Hiccup’s got his own apologies to make, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> Written because Hiccup did promise. “I won’t let anything happen to you, bud. I promise.” 
> 
> I feel as if he takes this promise seriously, even if Toothless doesn't blame him for not holding up his end of the deal. 
> 
> I own nothing--Dreamworks owns the lovable dorky duo!

He hadn’t said it. They sailed and breezed and soared, cutting through clouds and wind as one. Together, they’d bested Drago, beaten his Alpha. Together, they’d ascended - in more ways than one.

Still, he hadn’t said it. Toothless said it, though, the only way he knew how; the only way he _could_.

_I’m sorry. I’m sorry, you’re my best friend. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do it._

The wetness in his large, limpid eyes glistened in the fading light of the long day. The Night Fury lay curled at the foot his bed - he was too large for it, but they’d both needed the contact.

_I loved him too. He was my father too. I’m so sorry. Please, forgive me._

Low growls and keening whimpers. Sounds unbecoming of a Night Fury - unbecoming of an Alpha. In the darkness of the night, they were everything, and they were nothing.

They were only Hiccup and Toothless.

He didn’t know how to start. The hand he kept over Toothless’ forehead rubbed the scaly surface gently, small, soothing circles upon a blanket of night.

In the darkness, his voice could not help but to crack.

"I love you, bud."

It wasn’t what he’d been trying to say. But it seemed apt. Toothless’ ears perked; the limpid eyes peered at him. The dragon let out a low hum.

It shattered his heart - because all he heard was the response he wanted to hear. _Needed_ to hear.

_It’s okay, Hiccup. I forgive you. You tried your best to protect me, too._

Voiceless in the night, he slumped over. The tears trickled down his chin, hot and salty. Sensing his pain, the Night Fury curled in on him, the ripped tail, stripped of prosthetic fin, brushing his cheek.

"I broke my promise." His voice failed him; he barely choked the words out. "I couldn’t protect you. I… couldn’t stop them from taking you."

Toothless curled in tighter. His ears drooped; he nuzzled against his human. _I killed our father. I’m so sorry._

"I’m so sorry." He squeezed his eyes shut, burying his face against the dragon’s. "Toothless, I’m…"

The dragon shushed him with a sloppy, toothless kiss.

_I know._

He held on tight. Toothless nosed his cheek. Together, they cried. Together, they tried to make sense of the day’s happenings.

Together, they would heal.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Do comment!


End file.
